elefantenfandomcom-20200215-history
Artaida
|} Artaida (auch Arteida) ist eine Asiatische Elefantenkuh im Zoo Sofia in der bulgarischen Hauptstadt. Sie lebte viele Jahre im alten Ruhr-Zoo Gelsenkirchen (heute: ZOOM Erlebniswelt) und ist jetzt der einzige Zooelefant Bulgariens. Artaida wurde etwa im Jahr 1960 geboren. Herkunft und Umstände ihrer Geburt sind unbekannt. Sie kam 1965 zu einem Zirkus. Da sie anscheinend Probleme bereitete, wurde sie 1981 in Gelsenkirchen einfach zurückgelassen. Daher wurde sie amtlicherseits beschlagnahmt und dem Ruhr-Zoo in Gelsenkirchen überlassen. Den Zoo erreichte sie am 06.04.1981. Die nächsten Jahre verbrachte sie dort vor allem mit der älteren Kuh Mapalay†, die 1971 aus dem Zoo Hannover gekommen war. Diese ist die Mutter des früheren Rotterdamer Zuchtbullen Ramon† und starb am 30.04.1998 in Gelsenkirchen im Alter von 44 Jahren. Seitdem war Artaida der einzige Elefant im Ruhr-Zoo und bis heute auch der letzte. Die Elefantenanlage war 1949 errichtet worden und war sehr beengt, so dass für eine künftige Haltung eine neue und größere hätte gebaut werden müssen. Artaida hatte sich schon im Zirkus als schwierig erwiesen und war einige Male aggressiv gegen Menschen und anderen Elefanten geworden. So wurde darauf verzichtet, für Artaida Gesellschaft nach Gelsenkirchen zu holen. Im Zuge der Zooerneuerung zur ZOOM-Erlebniswelt entschloss sich die Zooleitung angesichts der Kosten für eine neue elefantengerechte Anlage dann, die Elefantenhaltung aufzugeben und Artaida als letzten Elefanten abzugeben. Artaida verließ den Zoo am 15.04.2004. Dabei weigerte sie sich zunächst hartnäckig fünf Stunden lang, den Container für ihren Transport zu besteigen. Auch vier Beruhigungsspritzen halfen dabei nicht. Nach der fünften kippte sie um, so dass die Tierärztin sie wieder auf die Beine bringen musste. Nach zwei weiteren Stunden ging sie dann rückwärts in den Container hinein. Dann wurde sie verladen und reiste durch mehrere europäische Länder per LKW nach Bulgarien. Sie erreichte den Zoo Sofia am 16.04.2004, begleitet von zwei Tierpflegern aus Gelsenkirchen, die von Sofia aus meldeten, dass sie guter Dinge sei, gefressen und sich ausgeruht habe. In Sofia lebte damals nur noch die ältere Asiatische Elefantenkuh Savitri†, die bereits 1955 in den dortigen Zoo gekommen war. Nach Pressemeldungen haben sich die beiden älteren Elefantenkühe gut verstanden, und Artaida konnte sich so gut einleben. Allerdings starb die ältere der beiden Kühe, Savitri†, schon gut eineinhalb Jahre nach Artaida'''s Ankunft am 30.01.2006 vermutlich an Altersbeschwerden nach einer mehrmonatigen Krankheit. Sie wurde über fünfzig Jahre alt. Damit aber war '''Artaida wieder allein. Seit Savitri'''s† Tod dauert die Alleinhaltung von '''Artaida an. Sie verfügt über ein größeres Außengehege als in Gelsenkirchen und soll 2007 ein "Bett" zur Verfügung bekommen haben, d.h. eine Wand, an die Sand aufgeschüttet wird für eine Schräglage der Elefantenkuh. Es gibt wohl zwei Elefantenanlagen im Zoo, die Artaida auch beide nutzen kann. Es gibt außerdem auch einen Tierzahnarzt, der u.a. die Zähne (angeblich "Stoßzähne") von Artaida untersucht hat. Auf Zurufe von früheren Gelsenkirchener Bekannten scheint sie zu reagieren. Artaida ist schlanker und etwas beweglicher geworden als noch in Gelsenkirchen, wo sie eher übergewichtig war. Weblinks *Arteida, Porträt von Artaida auf www.elefanten-fan.de. *VI: Bulgarien, Foto-Bericht über eine Begegnung mit Artaida auf www.zufussnachindien.de. *Ruhr Zoo Gelsenkirchen, Information zur Elefantenhaltung in Gelsenkirchen auf zooelefant.de. *Cultural Roundup, Foto von Artaida mit Sofioter Elefantenpflegern auf www.setimes.com. *Ausgabe 240 vom 18. November 2004, Informationen zur Abreise aus Gelsenkirchen auf www.zoopresseschau.info. *Besuch in Sofia, Reisebericht über den Zoo Sofia im Mai 2007 mit Hinweisen auf Artaida auf www.tiergarten.com. *Zoo Inmates Brace up for Dental Checkup, Bericht über den Tierzahnarzt auf paper.standartnews.com. *Arteida at Sofia Zoo, Eintrag mit Foto auf www.elephant.se. Kategorie:Asiatischer Elefant Kategorie:Kuh Kategorie:Deutschland Kategorie:Zirkus Kategorie:Zoo Gelsenkirchen Kategorie:Zoo Sofia Kategorie:Bulgarien